KBPS Diary Session 6
Datum: 20-01-2019 Proloog (Pim had een paar sessies gemist en zijn boy Allan krijgt een korte sessie van wat er in de tussentijd gebeurd is) Broeder Felipe zoekt Allan op voor een kort medisch interview. Zijn been is oké en hij heeft goed geslapen. Felipe informeert Allan dat zijn "vrienden" Anthony en Beatrice hem gesmeerd zijn richting het westen. Verder biedt hij Allan werk aan in Hillywater, een dorp richting het westen van Reinholdt. Vorige sessie vertrokken onze helden een voor een richting het westen. Anthony ontvluchtte Reinholdt stapvoets te paard samen met kerk-guard Eduard, Beatrice volgde hem met haar geweldige sprintvermogen, ongeveer 2x zo snel als Usain Bolt, gevolgd door Allan te paard. Hillywater Eduard vertelt dat hij nog een taak heeft verderop, en zegt dat ze wel bij het locale joch Oliver terecht kunnen voor een werkje. Ze volgen hem naar de kerk en ontmoeten joch Oliver en joch Roy. Oliver legt de situatie uit: Hillywater ligt op het land van de familie Elshan. De famillie Elshan houdt vanavond hun jaarlijks festijn. Op dit festijn wordt al tien jaar de famillie Birchwater uitgenodigd. Echter zijn ze geen een keer komen opdagen. Waarom, dat weten de Elshans niet, hun vroegere leider Alfred had totaan zijn dood tien jaar terug een goede relatie met ze. Wat Oliver wil, is er achter komen wat deze relatie precies is en, ehm, een beetje problemen veroorzaken tussen de twee. Daarom stelt hij voor dat zij zich voordoen als Birchwater leden en het feestje gaan bezoeken. Roy wordt meegestuurd om op te letten en hij prevelt wat vrome dingen. Anthony uit stilletjes zijn irritatie over Roys aanwezigheid, wat Roy opvalt. Na een tweede slight tegen hem probeert Roy Anthony te hypnotiseren. Anthony zijn wilkracht dit te weerstaan grenst aan de hypnosekracht - en hij krijgt een lichte hypnotisatie te verduren.' Om het feestje binnen te komen moeten ze identificatie voor nobles te pakken krijgen. Allan denkt flink na en herinnert zich na een tijdje dat hij misschien wel getrained is in verfalsing. Hij probeert wat identificatiepapieren te maken maar verprutst het compleet, hij weet niet hoe de papieren er uit moeten zien. Anthony merkt op dat hij wel weet hoe die papieren er uit moeten zien, maar niemand lijkt te luisteren. Ze proberen maar eens papieren van een eldelman op de straat te jatten. Allan loopt naar buiten, kijkt recht de zon in door een telescoop en raakt verblind. Beatrice pakt hem op en neemt hem mee. Om edelmannen te spotten, zoeken ze naar gekke hoedjes, zoals de tot Bloemkool gedoopte hoed. Ze vinden zo'n noble: een flinke bloemkool steekt boven de menigte uit. Roy weet hem to hypnotiseren en overtuigt hem dat hij een mooi nieuw kerkelijk paspoort krijgt, en dat hij zijn oude paspoort moet afgeven. Hij heeft nu het paspoort van ene Edelbert Atterson in handen Beatrice besluit ondertussen een gore steeg te onderzoeken. Er zit een leerlooierij en een slager aan deze steeg, kun je nagaan hoe het er stinkt. Beatrice treft aan het einde van de steeg een lijk aan. Het is een jonge vrouw met rode striemen in haar nek, haar jurk deels gescheurd. Verder heeft ze een moedervlek op haar neus. Beatrice loopt terug en vertelt wat ze net gezien heeft aan haar kameraden. . ]] De Helden hebben net geleerd dat het bewijs gemaakt moet worden van geitenlam-perkament. Allan suggereert de lugubere optie de huid van de net-gevonden vrouw te gebruiken. De anderen walgen hiervan. Allan sluipt op het lijk af en snijdt''' een stuk huid af.' '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWWnFz9S4sA' Hij loopt nonchalant over het plein en overtuigt een toeschouwer dat hij van het slachthuis komt. De boys halen perkament gemaakt van babygeitenhuid bij leerlooier en perkamentzaak Vel&Co. Dit kost ze 3 cups na wat overtuigende woorden en daden van Beatrice. Roy vermomt zichzelf met een prachtig krulsnorretje. Hij weet Anthony, Beatrice en Allan ook te vermommen. Allan is nu een oud mannetje. Beatrice verstopt de littekens. Voordat ze allemaal naar het feest vertrekken gaan ze nog wat te drinken halen in de kroeg van het kerkgebouw. Roy bespreekt nog even met de rest van de club dat ze het niet te bont moeten maken. De Elshan Burcht Onze helden lopen op de Elshan burcht af en treffen daar twee troubadours aan, de dertiger Jam en zijn tienerzoon Tram. Zij vertellen over een heldhaftig gevecht tussen de Elshans en de Bowthorps, nog geen jaar geleden. De Bowthorps zouden de Elshan's eigen mensen tegen hen opgezet hebben en samen aangevallen hebben. Anthony werd kwaad en verkondigde luid dat de Bowthorps veel te hard gestraft zijn.' '''Hij loopt weg en wordt aangesproken door een wachter, die verbaasd was dat deze edele dame en heren tussen de schooiers beneden zaten.' 'Hij heet hen welkom en brengt de makkers naar het feest. Op het feest babbelt Roy vrolijk met wat feestgangers om informatie over het conflict tussen de Elshans en de Birchwaters. Iedereen is verbaasd nu dan toch eindelijk de Bitchwaters te ontmoeten, en ze babbelen er op los. Roy is echter opzoek naar een informant. Hij wil informatie over de locatie van een bepaald joch. Even later treft hij zijn doelwit, Bob, aan in de menigte. Door zijn lip-lees technieken te gebruiken ziet hij dat ze met iemand bespreekt dat ze een vriendin, Jenny, mist. Roy spreekt Bob aan en Bob is niet blij hem te zien. Ze weigert hem informatie te geven. Roy vraagt Anthony om Bob te ondervragen, ook dit werkt niet. Uiteindelijk besluit Anthony een leugen te bedenken, en vertelt Roy dat zijn doelwit in Reinholdt is. Beatrice zoekt Edelbert de Bloemkoolman in de menigte. Ze vindt hem na een tijdje en ondervraagt hem over zijn familie. Ook treft ze zijn broer. Ze hoort over hun neef Jeremiah, die in Attwald woont. Hij schijnt niet zo gek te zijn op grote vrouwen. Gedurende het bal komt er een man, duidelijk een burger, binnen met een vracht tonnen. De feestgangers ontvangen hem hartelijk - het is Johnny, de lokale bierbrouwer. Een paar mensen vertellen Johnny enthousiast dat de Birchwaters eindelijk op zijn komen dagen. Johnny is verbijsterd - hij wist niet dat hij nog levende familie had, laat staan van adel. Johnny zegt dat ''hij een Birchwater is, en hij heeft geen flauw benul wie deze andere figuren zijn.' Allan ziet op een gegeven moment twee mannen naar boven sluipen, waarvan één in een dikke verhullende outfit draagt; alleen de ogen zijn nog zichtbaar. Hij probeert ze te stalken maar struikelt, en de mannen sluiten de deur achter zich voordat hij ze kan bereiken. Hij besluit het sneaky doen achter zich te laten en loopt gewoon achter ze aan. Hij treft de mannen aan terwijl de ene een fles met gifgroene vloeistof uit zijn tas tevoorschijn haalt, en deze aan de ander wil overhandigen. Ze zien Allan en vragen wat hij moet. Allan bluft dat ie de bedden komt verschonen maar de mannen trappen daar niet in. De ingepakte man raakt in paniek van het feit dat de bedden dus niet al schoon zijn. Wanneer Allan begint te niezen, raakt de ingepakte man nog verder van slag en overhandigt Allan een klein flesje en suggereert vriendelijk doch dringend om dit direct in te nemen. Allan, die liever de tas van de andere man in zijn bezit zou hebben, weigert dit en schiet snel een slaappijltje naar de man met de tas, waarna deze prompt in slaap valt. De betasde man slaat ter aarde, maar niet voordat Allan probeert de fles uit zijn hand te grissen. De ingepakte man heeft hier echter ook zijn zinnen op gezet en probeert ook deze te bemachtigen. Allan is net te langzaam, en vraagt de man hem de fles te overhandigen. Wanneer deze hier niets van wil weten, hoest Allan direct in het gezicht van de ingepakte man, die compleet hysterisch wordt. Uit pure paniek opent deze de fles met gifgroene vloeistof die hij in zijn hand heeft, en begint dit over zijn gezicht te gieten. De inhoud blijkt een sterk soort zuur te zijn, en met een verschrikkelijke krijs begint het gezicht van de ingepakte man te sissen en op te lossen. Op dit moment krijgt Allan toch enigszins meelij, en besluit de man te helpen door het zuur te neutraliseren. Dit weerhoudt de (nu gesmolten) man er niet van om op grond zijn gezicht te bedekken en "Castitas beschermt mij" te stamelen. Hier is het Allan wel welletjes, en hij besluit er vandoor te gaan met de tas van de moeie makker en de fles die het restant van het bijtende zuur bevat. Terwijl Allan vertrekt, komt de man, die duidelijk niet in staat om nog te zien, achter hem aan gekropen. "Ik moet met die fles naar Ulwood toe", smeekt hij, maar Allan negeert zijn smeekbede, en vlucht met de fles en de tas naar buiten. Roy gelooft Anthony's leugen en besluit zich te richten op het verzoek van joch Oliver om wat chaos te zaaien. Hij haalt twee bier bij de bar, vergiftigt er één, en stapt af op de Elshan-familie. Hij treft het huidige hoofd van de familie, Barney Elshan. Roy stelt zich voor als een Birchwater, en biedt Elshan een biertje aan in de naam van hernieuwde vrede en vriendschap tussen de twee families. Elshan is zich niet bewust van de eerdere commotie rond Johnny, en drinkt gretig. Het vergif zal binnen enige minuten gaan werken. Het is niet dodelijk, maar Elshan zal flink ziek worden. Roy zegt dat hij nog met wat andere notabelen wil praten en verdwijnt in de mensenmassa. Anthony overdenkt zijn gesprek met Bob, die erg bang leek voor Roy, en hem manipulatief noemde. Haar woorden doen een lichtje branden in Anthony's brein. Echter is Roy's hypnose te sterk, en Anthony concludeert dat Roy volledig te vertrouwen is. Als geroepen voegt Roy zich bij Anthony. Dan komt heer Elshan voorbij strompelen - hij ziet er niet bijzonder goed uit. Hij richt zich tot Roy en Anthony maar stort aan hun voeten in elkaar. Roy reageert bliksemsnel. Hij loopt weg en knipt met zijn vingers in Anthony's oor. Anthony's hypnose komt ten einde, en daarmee ook de interne rust die Roy hem had opgelegd. Het lukt hem niet zijn bloedlust te beheersen en hij begint in te slaan op de dichstbijzijnste persoon - Elshan. De wachters zijn spoedig ter plekke en grijpen Anthony bij de kladden. Roy ontsnapt het bal. Ook Beatrice ziet het gevecht en besluit te vertrekken. Allan, Roy en Beatrice vinden elkaar buiten het kasteel. Roy is van plan naar Reinholdt te gaan. Ze kijken toe als Anthony het kasteel uit wordt gesleurd door een viertal wachters. Anthony staat een strenge straf te wachten - te beginnen bij de schandpaal. '' Category:JLDnD Category:KBPS Category:KBPS Diaries